


Pack Protectors

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Protective Siblings, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: The Stilinski twins are notorious for being protective of their pack, their family.  But what happens when they are the ones in need of protection?or 5 times they protected the pack and 1 time the pack protected them





	1. Liam and Theo

**Author's Note:**

> The pack dynamics are as follows:  
> McCall pack- Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken and Brett Talbot  
> Hale pack- Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd, Peter Hale, Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey  
> Emissaries- Jade and Stiles Stilinski  
> Pack people (not weres)- Lydia Martin, Nolan Holloway, Melissa McCall, Sheriff John Stilinski, Jordan Parrish and Chris Argent

The Stilinski twins were walking through Beacon Hills with their ‘adopted’ brother Liam and Theo. The latter two were hand in hand whilst Jade and Stiles discussed something Deaton had taught them.

“Am I allowed to ask for brain bleach?” Stiles asked Theo having overheard the conversation.

He smirked, “why on earth would that be Stilinski?”

“Something about Liam and your bed,” the human responded.

His sister piped up, “la la la. I do not need to hear about my little brother’s sex life!”

“Nobody said anything about sex,” Liam defended half-heartedly.

From across the road, a young woman called out, “get a room fags!”

Jade spun around, “what the hell did you just say to them?”

“You heard. They shouldn’t be flaunting whatever this is in public,” she responded.

Stiles spoke, “and you shouldn’t be yelling across the street. It’s bad manners.”

The woman glared at them as she ducked into the post office. Stiles turned around to see his sister being held back by Theo.

“Hey hey hey. JJ, calm down. Deep breaths sweetheart,” he was talking to her quietly whilst Liam was on the phone to, Stiles presumed, Isaac.

Theo caught Stiles’ eye and mouthed a quick thank you.


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't appreciate people checking out his boyfriend.

The Stilinski twins were in the supermarket buying the weekly shopping for the Hale-McCall pack, which was a lot considering the number of people they were feeding. They were stood at the checkout paying for the food when they overheard a couple of women talking.

“Have you seen how good that Hale lad is looking?” The first one said.

The other nodded, “yeah. It’s a pity he lives alone in that massive house. I’d certainly be up for some of that.”

“Hold up a minute,” Jade interrupted, “what gives you the right to talk about him like that?”

Stiles continued, “besides, if you must know he doesn’t live by himself. There is a number of people who might have something to say if they overheard you.”

“What’s so wrong with window shopping?” The second woman asked innocently.

He groaned and continued again, “he is not for sale! He isn’t an object. Plus he’s spoken for so shop somewhere else.”

With that, the twins picked up their shopping and walked out to the car park where they loaded the bags into the back of the Jeep. Stiles started the car and drove them back to the Hale house. 

They arrived back home where they were greeted by Isaac and Erica who helped them unload the shopping bags and bring them into the kitchen where Derek was stood with Argent.

“Hey babe,” he greeted Stiles with a kiss on the cheek, “I heard you defended my honour at the shop.”

The younger boy blushed, “and how did you hear that?”

“I may or may not have text him on way back,” Jade said with a smirk from where she was stood between Isaac’s legs who was sat on the counter.

Her brother groaned, “oh thanks, sis. What was I meant to do? Let two random women talk about how they would like to have their way with you?”

“Hey! I did my part too!” she added defensively.

Derek chuckled, “yeah yeah JJ. Thanks for protecting my honour.”

“Anytime Der,” Jade said with a salute.


	3. Nolan and Brett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo isn't quite sure what Nolan and Brett are doing there.

All the members of the Hale-McCall pack were gathered in the living room of the Hale house for the fortnightly pack meeting. Stiles, Boyd and Erica were sat on one sofa watching something on Stiles’ phone. Argent, Parrish, the Sheriff and Derek were sat at the dining room table going over anything that might have been supernatural over the week. Liam and Jade were playing a racing game with Theo and Isaac either side encouraging their respective partner. Scott, Malia and Lydia were in the kitchen with Melissa preparing fajitas for everybody. Peter was sat in an armchair on his laptop whilst Nolan and Brett were curled up on the other sofa.

“Is there any reason you two are sat on your lonesome?” Theo asked from across the room.

Brett looked up, “you what?”

“You two are supposed to be in the pack yet you spend all your time together at pack meetings,” he continued.

The werewolf glared, “well I’m sorry but you haven’t exactly done much to help welcome us in.”

“Right you two pack it in,” Jade demanded whilst continuing to beat Liam, “Theo your input was not required and he is completely right. And Brett, try not to take what he says to heart, he’s an idiot.”

Both weres glared at the emissary before silently continuing with what they were doing.

Scott watched from the kitchen doorway how Jade had handled the situation and went to Derek, “she’s really come into herself hasn’t she?”

“Jade? Yeah. She can put them all back in their place,” the other alpha agreed.

“Tea is ready! Form an orderly queue or none of you are getting any!” Melissa called from the kitchen.


	4. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has a nightmare.

It was the middle of the night in the Hale house and the sound of rain bouncing off the roof could be heard throughout the house. Jade and Isaac were cuddled up together in their bedroom sleeping soundly. 

Isaac began shifting in his sleep, causing Jade to wake up when he elbowed her accidentally. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked to her right to see her boyfriend having a nightmare. She quickly moved to try and shake him awake.

“Isaac, hey. Wake up, baby. You’re having a nightmare and I need you to wake up for me,” Jade spoke quietly to him.

Isaac shot up quickly, sitting next to Jade as he breathed heavily. He was visibly sweating and his hands were shaking. Jade pulled him tightly into a hug once she realised he was having a panic attack.

She whispered in his ear, “you’re okay. It was just a dream, it wasn’t real. I’ve got you. It can’t hurt you.”

After a few minutes, Isaac’s breathing returned to normal and he sat up.

“Was it about your dad again?” Jade asked.

He nodded, “yeah. The same one with the freezer.”

“Now do you want to go back to sleep or we can watch a film? Nothing scary though otherwise, I’ll be having nightmares!” She asked.

Isaac laughed, “can we watch Horton Hears a Who?”

“Of course,” Jade responded as she reached for her laptop.


	5. Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman to the rescue

Malia, Brett, Erica and Stiles had gone out clubbing for Malia’s birthday somewhere in the city. The rest of the pack had chosen not to join them as they didn’t particularly enjoy clubs. Malia and Brett were both semi-drunk on the dance floor whilst Stiles and Erica were sat in a nearby booth sampling the club’s variety of cocktails. 

Around halfway into their Pina Coladas, a guy at least twice their age slid into the booth next to Erica. He was visibly drunk and his breath stank of whiskey.

“Hey, sweetheart. How about you ditch this loser and I’ll show you a good time?” He slurred as he slid his arm around the blonde.

Erica moved his arm, “I’m good thanks. We’re just here for my friend’s birthday.”

“Well, I’m sure your ‘friend’,” he air quoted, “won’t mind us leaving him. In fact, I doubt a sissy like him could treat you like a real woman.”

At that point, Stiles had had enough, “mate if I were you I’d leave.”

“And why’s that?” he leered at the younger boy.

The emissary stood up, “because she’s my sister and if you try anything on her I’ll shove your arm so far up your ass it’ll come out your mouth. Now get lost.”

The guy, clearly put off, left the booth to annoy somebody else.

“Thanks, Batman,” Erica smiled.

Stiles gave her a grin, “anytime Catwoman. Now, what do you say to a sex on the beach?” He suggested with a wink.

“I’m game,” she laughed and returned the wink.


	6. 1 time the pack protected them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't screw with the pack

As was expected with being the ‘protectors’ of Beacon Hills the Hale-McCall pack had to occasionally deal with a rogue supernatural creature or two. This weekend’s activity involved handling a rogue werewolf from a pack they had contact with in Utah. The weres had been joined by their emissaries, Nolan, Parrish and Argent who were sufficiently armed to trap the wolf.

After splitting into small groups to search the reserve, they met up in the middle to come up with a new strategy. 

“He has to be here somewhere right Chris?” Jade asked worriedly, “you used the emitters.”

Argent nodded, “it’s quite possible he’s just slipped between where we’ve been searching.”

“Okay. We’ll split up again and have another look. This guy has to be found soon,” Derek commanded.

Jade and Stiles paired off to walk the perimeter to ensure all the emitters were still working properly so the rogue wolf couldn’t escape. About halfway through their checks, they found an emitter that seemed to be giving a weaker signal than the rest.

Stiles checked it was still on before pulling Jade into the shadows, “chances are this wolf knows that emitter is about to die. I suggest we text the others and get them to surround this area then when the emitter dies, which shouldn’t be long, we can corner him.”

“Okay. I’ll send a text to everyone,” his sister agreed and pulled her phone out.

Before Jade could text the pack, a large body jumped down in front of them. The male stood up and towered over the twins, blue eyes glowing in the night air. It was the rogue werewolf they’d been trying to catch.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” he said, gesturing to Jade’s phone.

Stiles spoke to the wolf, “do what? We were just trying to make our way back to my car and go home. We were having a picnic you see and we’ve managed to get lost. I don’t suppose you’d be able to show us the way back do you? We’d really appreciate it. Our dad will flip if we get back late.”

 

“Don’t lie. Your with that pack,” he growled.

The human laughed, “what pack? I told you we came out to have a picnic and enjoy the view then we got lost and now we really need to get back before curfew.”

“Oh so you aren’t the emissary?” the wolf persisted.

Jade cut in, “I thought that was a political thing.”

Just as the wolf had had enough and was about to take a swipe at the twins, an arrow went flying into his arm. The werewolf howled in pain as the rest of the pack came into view. Derek and Isaac were fully ‘wolfed out’ and hurried to the scene. They pinned the wolf back against a nearby tree so that Parrish could handcuff the wolf.

“Nice shot Nolan,” Jade said as she brushed her jeans off.

He blushed, “how did you know it was me?”

“Because Chris can’t aim that well with a bow,” Scott answered.

Isaac moved to check his girlfriend, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Credits to my idiot brother for stalling him so long,” Jade grinned as he pulled her into a hug.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “how did you guys know where we were?”

“Your sister,” Theo began, “sent a text with your location whilst you were stalling him.”

Jade smiled, “hey I have some good ideas occasionally.”

“Now what’s going on with him?” Malia asked, nodding towards where Parrish was holding the rogue.

Derek answered her, “I’ll let his alpha know we’ve got him. We’ll take him to the loft and he can be kept there until his pack get him then it’s their problem.”

“Now I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving. Chinese anyone?” Stiles suggested.

Peter rolled his eyes, “honestly anyone would think you were the one with a were appetite.”


End file.
